monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Elder Vampire/Valhert
Valhert is a friendly Elder Vampire. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I am an ancient species of vampire... I carry genes from ancient times in this body." "Vampires with semen-sucking tentacles are rare. Allow me to squeeze you with them..." "Aside from blood, I also like to suck semen... I make a habit out of drinking semen to start with." "Mermaids and arachnes also have ancient species. All of them have hardly changed since ancient times..." "My kind number in the few, yet... That being the case, our power is incredible." "I will dispose of those who oppose Her Majesty." "I can also suck blood if you are caught in these semen-sucking tentacles. You too, will be squeezed completely dry by them..." "I am a superior vampire..." "Any creature will become my sustenance..." "My kin prefer the darkness... We live in the dark..." "Use this miracle drug..." (+1 Miracle Drug) "This money should be useful for your journey..." (+ 4660G) "With this medicine, you can wipe away the darkness..." (+1 Eye Drops) "Let me sip the extract of that meat..." (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Mmm, this satisfies me..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "How cold..." "Give me money..." (Give 2796G) *Yes - "Mmm, this satisfies me..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "How cold..." *Not enough money - "...You don't have any." "Is that broiled fish...? Let me eat it." (Give 1 Broiled Fish) *Yes - "Mmm, this satisfies me..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "How cold..." "I am an old species that strongly expresses ancient characteristics... Why do you think these old species are almost unchanged since ancient times?" *Because you are complete - "Yes... our bodies are nearly complete. You could say that there is very little room for evolution..." (+10 Affinity) *Because there's little generational change - "Yes, that is one reason... We live very long lives, so the intervals between generations are long." (+10 Affinity) *Because you have no motivation - "You seem to be the one who is unmotivated..." (-5 Affinity) "Humans like you are simply prey to vampires... Do you have any objections?" *I do - "Then speak with your sword, not your words..." *I don't - "It's a simple story, you will become my food just like that..." *It's my desire - "You're already a slave to pleasure... Allow me to fulfill your expectations." (+10 Affinity) "The ancient characteristics of a Vampire... Do you know what traits have been lost to current vampires?" *Semen-sucking tentacles - "Yes... the tentacles of my lower body are proof I'm an ancient species of Vampire. Modern vampires do not have these." (+10 Affinity) *Bat ears - "This is just a hairstyle...!" (-5 Affinity) *Mantles - "Mantles are also worn by modern vampires..." "Why have you come to fight in this place...?" *To protect Sabasa - "Your courage is admirable. It would be nice if it were accompanied by true strength..." (+10 Affinity) *Vampire hunting is my duty - "An enemy of the clan... I will slay you here." (-5 Affinity) *I'm searching for a bride - "To want a vampire bride... You're a very brave man." (+10 Affinity) "Do you like the darkness...?" *I like it - "Even though you are a human, you like the darkness... I'm a little concerned." *I hate it - "You are human, so that's fine..." (+10 Affinity) *I am the darkness - "This... must be a serious illness." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Valhert: "There are insects breathing inside of my squeezing tentacles... This one is a very big eater..." With Heine: Heine: "You are an ancient species of vampire..." Valhert: "Hmm, you are an ancient mermaid species... You aren't much different from the mermaids of the present era." Heine: "You say that you are very different from typical vampires... Do you get along with them?" Valhert: "I do not pay mind to the trifles of my brethren. Nobles do not concern themselves with such trivial matters." With Nacha: Nacha: "You are an ancient vampire species..." Valhert: "You are an ancient arachne species... We both have very unusual bodies." Nacha: "But it is for that reason... That our power is greater than the modern species." Valhert: "Even though we were left behind by evolution... You cannot cross this world with strength alone." With Fatima: Fatima: "They say sea snakes have good flavor as a sake appetizer. So I'm wondering about your tentacles..." Valhert: "Why are we suddenly discussing this, Your Majesty...?" Fatima: "If it were a tentacle that had sucked of plenty of semen, it would surely be delicious... No, it was just a sudden thought." Valhert: "I beg your pardon, Your Majesty." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Valhert: "It's really difficult to feed these..." Valhert is feeding her tentacles... happens 2nd Action: Valhert: "This body grows hungry..." Valhert is eating some food she stole... happens 3rd Action: Valhert: "This is a Vampire's trap..." Valhert digs a pit... And clumsily falls into it! takes damage 4th Action: Valhert: "This is a Vampire's trap..." Valhert digs a pit... And Enemy carelessly falls into it!" enemy takes damage 5th Action: Valhert: "I shall have your blood..." uses Demonic Bloodsucking on a random enemy Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2